


Hungry Like

by foppishaplomb



Series: Rhack Zootopia AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Furry, Alternate Universe - Zootopia, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Frottage, Furry, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: Jack comes to Rhys's apartment for dinner.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack Zootopia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hungry Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).



> i have never written feeding kink before but zee is the best so i did my best for her as part of this trade!
> 
> (if you are familiar with zootopia au's plotline from all the art i post on twitter, this is set before jack goes to jail. all that really matters is jack is a wolf and rhys is a fox, with the appropriate size disparity.)

Rhys had prepared his apartment for Jack's visit as best he could. It wasn't much. It was a decent enough apartment for two people, but it was small, built for a fox and a wild dog, not a wolf. Rhys knew Jack was barely going to fit inside, but Jack had insisted. Probably to make fun of him. But Rhys had cleaned up and taken down his Handsome Jack posters and gotten Vaughn out of the house for the night, so Rhys had done his best.

He had also ordered food. A lot of it. Maybe too much? He really wasn't sure how much wolves ate. Jack was so much bigger than Rhys, it just made sense to have the kitchen loaded with as much pizza and brownies and ice cream as he could get. Rhys and Vaughn would eat the leftover pizza anyway, as their college days had proven many a time, so Rhys had gone a bit wild. It wasn't very fancy, but it was the best Rhys could afford in bulk; he made sure it would still be hot when Jack arrived. Rhys knew Jack would complain otherwise. Well, he'd probably complain anyway.

Jack sniffed as he came inside, his broad shoulders brushing the sides of the door frame as he squeezed inside. His ears tickled the ceiling. "Sorry it's a tight fit," Rhys started to say, but Jack interrupted him.

"Smells like pizza," Jack said. "Look, I expected your apartment to be tiny. You're, like, miniature, and I'm not an idiot. But if your pizza is tiny too—"

"No, no!" said Rhys. "I got a lot."

"Good." Jack licked his chops. He _looked_ hungry, in more ways than one. It sent a shiver up Rhys's spine. "I came here right after I finished up a meeting, so I've been dealing with idiots all day. I'm starving."

"Well, then eight this way, sir. Welcome to _Chez Rhys_ , Restaurant and Bistro." Rhys led Jack inside, trying not to wince when Jack had to duck under the kitchen door frame. Jack sniffed more as he came closer, his tail starting to wag behind him. It almost knocked the coffeemaker off the counter. It was at the perfect level for his tail.

"Oh my god," said Rhys, squeezing himself in to put some space between Jack and the counter. "You're way too big. Sit down before you break something."

"Like your chair, cupcake?" Jack laughed. His words didn't stop him from pulling out a chair from the table and squeezing himself into it. Rhys could see it straining under Jack's weight.

"Oh, god. This was a bad idea."

Jack laughed again. Rhys blushed as Jack pulled himself out of the chair and sat on the floor. Jack leaned back against the wall. Sitting on the floor, the table was the right level for him. "This is more comfortable than cramming myself into your little baby seats, anyway," said Jack. "I felt like a toddler."

"I told you you weren't going to fit in here when you brought it up," said Rhys, fumbling with his paws. He was so nervous. Jack hadn't even commented on the decor yet. "All the furniture is the wrong size, and I got lots of food but it's probably still gonna be, like, a snack for you, and—"

"I knew what I was getting into when I wanted to come over, pumpkin," said Jack. "I have two functioning eyes. I can see how frickin' tiny you and your little friend are."

"We should've gone to your place," Rhys insisted. "At least you can _sit_ there."

"Stop fretting, Rhysie!" Jack reached over and rested his paw on Rhys's shoulder. It was heavy and big and warm. "I'm having fun. I like your little dollhouse, kiddo." He took his paw away and placed it on the table. It covered the placemat almost entirely. "Now, uh, serve me the damn pizza."

Rhys nodded and opened the oven, where he'd been keeping the pizza so it wouldn't get cold. He took out as much as he could and set it on top, then pulled out the rest and brought it over to the table. He set the three boxes down in front of Jack, then stepped back, tail swaying with nerves.

"You weren't kidding," commented Jack. "That oven was stuffed full."

"Yeah, but it's small," Rhys explained. "It's from the lynx-run joint down the street, they don't make it in wolf sizes—"

"C'mon, kid, calm down. I _know_ things are small over here. You did fine."

Rhys put his paws over his face, then peeked out between them. Jack didn't look angry or annoyed. Rhys took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Rhys darted back into and then back out of Jack's personal space to open the box and take a slice. "It's good, though. Vaughn and I order it all the time. It's the best pizza in town."

Jack brought his muzzle closer to the pizza and sniffed. One slice was about as wide as his nose was. "Best in town, huh? I'll be the judge of that."

Jack picked up a slice. He looked dainty holding it between his claws, like it was one of those miniature desserts they served at tea parties; that was quickly dashed away when he devoured it all in one bite. His teeth flashed white and then his huge tongue darted out to lick his chops again. "Pretty good, Rhysie," he commented. "More of a taster platter than a meal, though." Jack picked up the entire rest of the pizza in his paws and took a big bite.

Rhys looked at the slice in his own paws, which looked completely normal-sized to him. He took a sheepish bite. Rhys's throat was suddenly so dry he could barely get it down, and he had to go to the fridge for the soda he'd bought.

Rhys looked between the party sized bottle and Jack. He poured himself a glass and then set the bottle itself in front of Jack. Jack had already made his way through the first pizza and was in on the second one by the time Rhys was done with his first slice. Rhys brought over the rest of the pizzas, before opening the third pizza and taking another slice. He darted away again before Jack's warmth got too overwhelming.

Jack wasn't having it. "C'mere, Rhysie." He pulled Rhys in by his shoulder, situating him on his stomach. "We're eating together, not me eating with you on the other side of the room, watching me like you think I'll eat _you._ "

"I was kinda afraid you'd snap my fingers off, with the way you're going in on that pizza," Rhys laughed. He felt warm all over, flushed to his ears beneath his fur. Everything smelled like pizza and Jack's cologne.

Rhys ate his piece carefully, more concerned with the show. Jack ate each pizza like it was nothing, not an entire pizza that would have been at least two meals for Rhys and Vaughn. Rhys especially didn't eat a whole lot, though Vaughn had eaten more ever since he started working out; Jack made Vaughn at his hungriest look like a little kid at lunch. When Rhys finished his second piece he didn't bother going in for more. He was far too amazed at the way he could feel Jack's belly swelling with food underneath him.

With a tentative paw, Rhys reached down and kneaded Jack's belly through his shirt. He could feel the start of it hardening with too much food. Jack paused to watch Rhys and then smirked, his sharp fangs poking out. "Not hungry anymore, cupcake?"

"All full up," said Rhys, his voice squeaking a bit, like he had been caught doing something wrong. He cleared his throat. "The rest is for you."

"You were right, it _is_ a damn good pizza. I'll bet I can finish the rest."

"G-good," started Rhys. "I'm—I'm glad it won't go to waste."

"From the way you've been watching me, with your eyes like headlights, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Rhys didn't know he could flush further. He was glad his fur covered it, though at this point it might be visible through the white on his face. "N-no, I wasn't, it's just…"

"You can admit it, Rhysie. You've been watching me like I'm your favorite television show."

" _Okay,_ " admitted Rhys, in one big huff. "You're just… really big."

"Are you calling me fat?" Jack joked, putting his big paw on Rhys's little belly. His paw covered Rhys's entire gut.

"No. I-I don't know. Maybe. You're just big all over!"

"So that's why you're so embarrassed about me being in your little rooms," said Jack. The smirk hadn't left his face. "It turns you on."

"No!" said Rhys, at the exact time the realization hit him that yes, he absolutely was. "Well, it's not _you,_ it's just a size difference thing, maybe I'm into wolves I'm general, you don't know—"

"No?" Jack wolfed down the rest of his current pizza and grinned, his teeth so sharp and so white. "Well, that's too bad." His voice lowered into a growl that made the fur on Rhys's neck stand up. "Because I _am_ into it."

"Wait. Wait, really?"

Sure, Jack had slept with Rhys before, but the idea that _Handsome Jack_ was into Rhys specifically for something was… wow. Rhys shifted himself down so he was in Jack's lap, not on his belly, and all at once he felt that Jack's gut was not the only thing that had been hardening. Rhys's fur was brown, but he was positive he was a proper red fox now.

"Well, that's… that's good news." Rhys squirmed a bit to resituate himself and heard Jack's breath pick up. He'd been rubbing against Jack's length through his pants. Rhys felt behind him and grabbed Jack's stomach, prompting a strange noise out of Jack halfway between a moan and a growl. Rhys did it again, deciding the tummy could be firmer. "You should finish eating then. Dessert comes after."

"Oh?" said Jack.

"Yeah," said Rhys. "I spent a lot of money on feeding you, you know."

"Oh-ho. Yes sir, Daddy."

"God, don't say that. You're ruining it."

"Daddy is hungry, then."

"No. Just finish eating so we can have sex, you dickhead."

"If you insist." Jack, perhaps excited, grabbed _both_ of the remaining pizzas and stacked them on top of each other. He tore away his bite like he'd gone savage, the cheese stretching between his teeth and the pizzas. A growl escaped from between his teeth. He grabbed the bottle of pop with his other hand and downed half of it, before taking another bite to wash it down. The food was quickly devoured before Rhys's eyes.

Rhys felt behind him again. He could tell Jack's gut was starting to strain against the buttons of his yellow shirt. He could also feel Jack getting harder than ever under Rhys's rear. Rhys wanted to tease him, somehow. It might be dangerous, but Rhys liked the sense of control.

"All done, Rhysie," announced Jack. Rhys shook his head.

"No you aren't," said Rhys. "You forgot dessert." Jack's stomach gurgled against Rhys's back. All those pizzas seemed to have been a lot of food, even for Jack.

"I thought you _were_ the dessert. I could eat you alive right now, cupcake," Jack growled. He reached for Rhys's little thigh and massaged it, making it clear _how_ he meant to eat Rhys up.

"Well, that's dessert's dessert," said Rhys, reluctantly tearing himself away to get back to his feet. He brought over the last thing he'd left in the oven—a box of brownies he'd gotten from the pizza place. It was a big box, a lot for Rhys, but probably only a small meal for Jack. However, with all the pizza Jack had eaten, even that was enough to make Jack give Rhys a wary look.

"Look, kiddo, if I eat too much, I'm gonna be completely out of action. You want to have some fun, don't you?"

"Maybe I want to be the one having fun this time," said Rhys, putting the brownies in front of Jack with a definitive _thud._ "Maybe I like you all listless and helpless, begging for me."

"You're a kinky little shit, aren't you?" said Jack approvingly. "I wouldn't say _helpless_ , but listless, you're gonna get. _Maybe_ some begging, if you play your cards perfectly right."

"Heh. We'll see about that." Rhys smirked and picked up a brownie. "Open wide."

Jack did, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Rhys felt a little anxious putting his hand in there, but Jack was gentle, carefully biting only the brownie and not Rhys's fingers. He gingerly took it out of Rhys's hand with as little contact as possible, but his hot breath still made Rhys shiver.

Rhys took his hand away and Jack ate the whole brownie in one bite. "Watch this," he said smugly, and picked up the entire tray. He tried to fit the entire thing into his mouth and failed miserably, getting chocolate all over his paws and muzzle in the process. He had go resort to several bites to get the rest of the brownies down his gullet, and he groaned.

"That's a lot of food," Jack said. He'd gotten chocolate everywhere. Rhys took one of Jack's paws and sucked the chocolate off of it, one digit at a time. A single finger filled up Rhys's mouth almost entirely. It was almost as thick as Rhys's dick would have been, Rhys realized, and his ears flicked with sudden self-consciousness. He decided to take advantage of it and put on a little show, licking the chocolate off Jack's fingers as sensually as he could.

Jack noticed. Rhys saw him swallow. "Don't do that if you're not going to follow through," Jack warned. Rhys shook his head.

"You did eat it all, like I said." Rhys moved the boxes to climb onto the table, so he was high enough to reach Jack's mouth. He had to step onto Jack's stomach to do it and Jack whined in pain, which Rhys quickly muffled by kissing him. He tasted like chocolate. "Good boy." Rhys licked Jack's muzzle, kneading Jack's stomach with his hind paw. He could hear Jack's tail knocking against the wall as it wagged, even when Jack groaned.

"You're killing me, kiddo," he grunted. He ran his hands down the length of Rhys's body, then started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He shifted to make himself more comfortable and his gut flopped out, distended a bit from all the food.

Rhys wished he'd thought to buy toys. He bet Jack would feel absolutely _stuffed_ with something inside him, but he doubted there was enough room in this apartment to spread Jack out enough to fuck him. Next time Rhys would be more prepared. He kissed Jack again, then slid himself down so he was sitting on Jack's gut. He rubbed his paws into the fluffy fur there, feeling the squish of his stomach.

"Rhysie," Jack groaned, seemingly a bit beyond words to say more than that.

"Wow, you really are full up," said Rhys. He slid down again so he was in Jack's lap and positioned himself on Jack's thick thighs. He rubbed Jack's full tummy with one paw, undoing the buttons of his jeans with the other. "You _are_ fat. I could never eat so much. I guess that's why they say 'hungry like the wolf.'"

Wow, okay. Jack's dick sprung out, huge and hard. It was already dripping with pre-cum. Rhys wasn't going to be able to handle that with one paw, but he wanted to keep touching Jack's tummy. It seemed to rile him up. Rhys slipped his own pants down and sat on Jack's dick—literally _on_ it, seeing as it was big enough for Rhys to balance on and take it between his little thighs. Rhys's own dick was hard and flushed, but so small in comparison.

"You want me bad," Rhys teased, swallowing past the lump of mixed nerves and excitement that had formed in his throat. "Look how hard you are. You ate so much and you can still get so hard. You're insatiable."

" _That's_ why they say 'hungry like the wolf,' cupcake," Jack grinned, picking Rhys up to kiss him. Rhys noticed he quickly put Rhys back down exactly where he'd been before, with Rhys's thighs around Jack's straining cock. "You gonna finish me off or what?" Jack sounded a bit breathless. So was Rhys, with excitement more than anything.

"When I'm ready." Rhys grinned, showing off his own sharp, white teeth, and ground himself against Jack's cock. He kept feeling up Jack's tummy, rubbing it in all the places it was hard from being overstuffed until it was squishy and pliable again. Rhys ground his own cock against Jack's belly, his pre-cum mixing into the fur there and making it stick up in odd peaks. Jack's tummy rumbled and gurgled, and before Rhys knew it he'd come over Jack's belly, a white smear of cum standing out against his dark fur.

Rhys ran his paw through it and used the cum to lube up Jack's cock more, so Rhys could more easily rub it between his legs. Jack almost came immediately, and from the way his dick twitched and he shuddered Rhys knew he only needed a little bit more. Rhys rubbed his nose into Jack's tummy as he ground Jack's cock between his thighs, taking in his musky scent beneath the cologne, close enough to see the scant graying hairs mixed into Jack's dark brown fur. He could feel the distress Jack's gut was in, and peevishly Rhys decided to bite him—and the second Rhys's teeth sunk in just a tiny bit into Jack's skin, Jack came with a loud yowl, cum suddenly wet all over Rhys's thighs and butt and tail.

"Good job, Rhysie," Jack sighed. "Good, good boy."

Rhys humphed. He could see from the way Jack's eyes started to lid that he wanted to be lazy, but Rhys wasn't having that yet. "You're closer to the sink," he said. "You reach over and grab a towel to clean this up."

"I'll do you one better." Jack picked Rhys up and flipped him over, making Rhys yelp in surprise. Jack began to lick up the cum he'd gotten over Rhys's lower parts. His tongue was big and flat, and soft and warm and gentle, and Rhys soon melted into the touch, starting to feel lazy himself.

When Jack was satisfied, he grabbed a dish towel with a little carrot pattern Vaughn's mom had gotten them and doused it in warm water to wipe the rest up. Rhys took the towel when Jack set him back down, and wiped up Jack's limp dick and belly with the warm towel.

Jack sighed and leaned back against the wall, tossing the towel into the sink when Rhys was done. "How long is Muscle Dog going to be out?" Jack asked, gathering Rhys up into his arms.

Rhys chuckled, curling up on Jack's full belly. "The rest of the night."

"Good," said Jack. He ran his fingers between Rhys's ears. Rhys could hear his tail lazily swatting the wall. "I'm not getting up for awhile."


End file.
